


Let Sleeping Wolves Lie

by Bebe_Effie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Implied Consent, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Very OOC, kinktober noncon, noncon, porn for porn's sake, this one's weird im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Effie/pseuds/Bebe_Effie
Summary: Arthur and Charles go out on a day of binge-drinking. Charles puts up drunken bluster before promptly passing out. Arthur discovers something about himself.(Pretty OOC in terms of the things the characters do. Soz <3 )
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Let Sleeping Wolves Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut, so... apologies if it's kind of dry or repetitive. I wanted to participate in Kinktober this year, wanted to get back into writing smut... seemed to dovetail well enough together. All of my Kinktober stuff is going to be roughly edited, though, since I want to get it all out before the end of October (keeping with the theme.)
> 
> Kept this one short. Even though I like noncon/somnophilia, I feel kinda weird writing about it. Just kept it as short and simple as I could lol

It was the first time he’d ever fucked another man. He wasn’t proud of the circumstances, and he knew he shouldn’t have done it. But it happened.

They’d gone down to Saint Denis to drink their stresses away. Arthur and Charles showed up at Doyle’s Tavern in the afternoon, and they didn’t leave until the early morning. They left out the back of the bar, with Charles’ arm around Arthur for support. He’d had _far_ more than Arthur to drink, which seemed like a feat within itself. The less sober he got, the more he started to remind Arthur about how horrible of an alcoholic his father had been, and how he was afraid he’d turn out just like his dad did. Arthur did his best to drunkenly comfort Charles, but very little seemed to assuage Charles’ fears.

Arthur was absolutely mortalled, but he had enough sense to know that they wouldn’t make it back to camp in one piece if they tried in their state. However, his thinking wasn’t the gators that hung around roadsides, waiting for drunken fools to fall off their horses. His thinking was that they’d fall off their horses and get trampled to death. Regardless, it was the only smart decision he made that night.

“A-Arthur…” Charles slurred as they stumbled into the back alley. “You’re… a real good fer-ehnd. A good… feller…”

“And _you’re_ a drunken fool,” Arthur slung back, despite barely being in a better state than Charles.

“Ain’t wanna turn out like my f-father… Unable to cope… w’thout a drink ‘n my hand.” He staggered to a stop, putting a hand on Arthur’s chest to stop him too. “You know? Y’know what I’m sayin’?”

“I get it, Charles. My pa wasn’t much better.” Arthur gave Charles’ cheek a few light slaps, as if that’d be enough to sober him up. “This is the first time I ever seen you drunk like this, Charles. You… need to calm _down_. You ain’t your pa.”

“I know, but…”

“Shit, why’d you come drinkin’ with me if you didn’t even wanna get _drunk_?”

“I _wanted_ to.” Charles swayed a bit. “I like bein’ ‘round you, you stupid… man. And I like to drink. Imma grown-ass man, I can do what I _want_.”

“Are you gonna throw up…? You look like… you’re gonna throw up.”

Charles’ brows twitched together indignantly. He gripped the front of Arthur’s shirt, having to take two tries to even get it. “Who d’you think I am? You think I’m lightweight?” He jabbed a finger into Arthur’s chest, narrowed his eyes. “You’re… oh, _Arthur_. You’re…” He pursed his lips, looking as though he’d lost his train of thought. “I’on’t know.”

“We… should get you a room somewhere.”

“You tryna be fresh?”

Arthur balked. “ _What_?”

“You think I’m easy? Ain’t gonna fuck you just ‘cus I’m _drunk_ , you stupid man.” Again, he jabbed a finger into Arthur’s chest. Then he gripped the front of Arthur’s shirt with both hands. He pulled him close so suddenly that they nearly stumbled and fell backwards. Charles kissed Arthur, clumsily and drunkenly, but he was doing his best. Their noses smooshed together, neither of them coherent enough to do anything about it. Arthur found himself kissing back, his hands on Charles’ hips to keep him close and stable. When they parted, Charles declared “I’m gonna fuck you ‘cus I _want_ to.”

“What?” Arthur stared at him, stunned and confused as to what just happened. “ _What_ are you _talkin_ ’ ‘bout, Charles?”

“Y’heard me, Arthur Morgan.” Charles swayed again. “Oh, God…” His eyes glazed over. “Just… gimme a minute, first. I need to—” He rushed over to the brick half-wall beside them, throwing up over the side.

“Oh, Jesus…” Arthur staggered over to his side to help. He pulled Charles’ hair out of the way so it didn’t get covered in sick. “OK, let’s go… Gotta lay you down for a bit.”

Charles wiped his mouth off and nodded in silent capitulation. They wandered down the street until they found a place offering a room for the night. Arthur paid upfront and struggled on the stairs in trying to get Charles to walk. For whatever reason, he kept trying to sit down, even though he’d look all excited when Arthur reminded him there was a bed that he could lie down in.

When they finally got to the room, Arthur helped Charles over to the bed, and left him to sit while he closed the door. He turned back to Charles and saw that he’d simply fallen face-first into the old bed, his ass and legs dangling off the edge.

“Charles…” Arthur sighed, defeated. He heavily sat on the edge of the bed. He was too drunk to be babysitting someone who was even _more_ drunk. He reached out and nudged Charles. “Hey.” Charles barely reacted, just shifted his head so that his wasn’t laying face-down. “Charles?” Still, no reaction. He was out cold.

Arthur got off the bed and paced around the room in an effort to make sure he didn’t fall asleep. He didn’t want Charles to choke on his own tongue or something. He’d seen other fellers do it when they were this drunk.

He stopped in the middle of the room, looked over Charles. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that they’d blatantly kissed one another, only for Charles to announce that he was going to fuck Arthur. They were close to each other, had a good relationship, so maybe it made sense. But Arthur’s drunk brain couldn’t wrap itself around it. His drunk brain also couldn’t wrap itself around the fact that he was growing increasingly harder the longer he looked over Charles.

 _Shit…_ Maybe just a bit of light petting would help.

He moved over to Charles, sitting on the edge of the bed again. Charles looked good, even smashed and having freshly thrown up. It was weirdly arousing for Arthur, seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He gingerly touched Charles’ face, brushing long hair back into place. He massaged what was quickly becoming a complete erection as he ran his hand over Charles’ back, feeling his muscles through his shirt. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Charles’ trousers, watching his face nervously the entire time.

 _This is a dumb fuckin’ idea_ … Arthur pushed at the waistband. He was able to push it down quite a bit without needing to get up, down to below Charles’ ass cheeks. At that point, Arthur was able to reach around and unbutton the pants. He shifted them down to Charles’ ankles, and peeked around to see if there was any reaction. Still nothing. _If he wakes up, you have a lot of explainin’ to do_ …

This was no longer ‘light’ petting. Arthur pushed up Charles’ shirt, exposing a good portion of his back. He had a strong, well-defined back, wrapped in muscle and fatty padding. His ass was thick and round. Arthur reached between Charles’ legs, groping for his cock and pulling it out from under him. He was partially erect.

That was probably the point at which Arthur stopped consciously – albeit drunkenly – making decisions. He started fondling Charles, stroking him until his cock was hot and rigid. It was a lovely cock, and it looked even better when it was standing tall and proud. His balls were nice, too, sitting perfectly in their sac. Arthur cupped them in his hands, massaging them with his thumbs. He was a little surprised that Charles was able to get hard, considering the state he was in.

Arthur moved his hands to Charles’ ass, running his hands over the smooth skin. _Why haven’t I noticed how good lookin’ Charles is_? he wondered dropping to a crouch. He spread Charles’ ass cheeks, taking a look at his asshole. The part of Arthur’s brain that still had any common sense tried to stop him, but did what he did anyways; he stuck his pointer finger in his mouth, coating it in spit, and pressed it against Charles’ hole. He waited, listening to Charles’ breathing. There wasn’t a reaction.

Hesitantly, he pushed his finger against Charles’ hole until it allowed him through. It clenched around him involuntarily as he pushed is finger in to the last knuckle. He was so soft and warm around Arthur’s finger. He wriggled his finger. Charles’ cock twitched in response.

“Shit…” Arthur couldn’t take it anymore. He removed his finger and undid his own pants, pulling out his own cock. He was just going to masturbate himself, but his body moved against his will. He spit in his hand, slicked himself up. He spread Charles’ ass cheeks, setting the head of his dick against his hole. He dropped a glob of spit on the head of his dick, used it to lubricate Charles’ puckered muscle. He checked one last time if Charles was showing any signs of waking up. Nothing.

Slowly, he pushed his cockhead against the muscle. Arthur was doing his best to be gentle. His cockhead slipped through, and Charles’ let out a lazy grunt. It startled Arthur so much that he froze for a good few minutes, just staring at the back of Charles’ head. It was just an unconscious reaction from Charles, it seemed, because he wasn’t stirring in the slightest.

Arthur blew out a shaky breath and continued pushing himself in, all the way to base of his cock. He was ashamed of how amazing it felt to be inside of Charles like this, and even though he wanted to scold himself, his cock still ached with arousal.

He grabbed Charles by the hips and slowly fucked into him, partially not wanting to hurt him and partially not wanting to wake him. “Oh, God…” Arthur breathed. It was tight, Charles’ hole. Tight and hot, and so goddamn inviting. He’d never fucked another man until that point, and he was suddenly questioning himself as to why not. It felt _transcendent_.

Though he had tried to control it, he started fucking into Charles faster and harder. Their balls slapped together, a strangely stimulating sensation. He held onto Charles’ hips for dear life, each thrust becoming more and more desperate than the last. “ _Fuck_ …!” Arthur hissed, doing his best to keep his voice low. He fucked and fucked and fucked, half-lidded eyes on the back of Charles’ head the entire time. He was unmoving, short of his relaxed breathing, or when he jerked forward as Arthur thrusted into him.

Part of him didn’t care if Charles woke up. Maybe he’d beat the shit out of Arthur, as he deserved to. Maybe he’d beg for more. The thought of the latter only got Arthur hotter. He was going to come.

“Hoh, _fuck_!” Arthur cried out, pounding into Charles with a shameful fervor. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” He exploded into an orgasm unlike any other he’d had before. It just kept coming and coming, and he couldn’t bring himself to pull out of Charles. He just buried his cock deeper and deeper into Charles’ ass and grunting with each shot of come.

He finished and guiltily pulled out. A bubble and thin string of come followed after his cock.

“Holy shit…” Arthur panted, quickly tucking himself away. He crouched to inspect his shame, spreading Charles’ ass cheeks once more. He pushed back in the come that had gotten out of Charles’ hole using his index finger. Looking down, he saw that Charles had also come at some point during it all, his jism on the dirty floorboards between Arthur’s boots.

Arthur pulled a handkerchief out of his satchel and wiped the residual slick from Charles’ ass, as well as the come on the floor. He pulled up Charles’ pants, pulled back down his shirt. He pulled Charles the rest of the way onto the bed, arranging him on his side, facing the door. He made sure nothing else was out of place and quietly left the room. He let the person they’d rented the room from know to tell Charles that Arthur had returned to camp, and he’ll know where to find him. Sobered by arousal and shame, Arthur made the ride back to the Shady Belle.

In the morning, he was awoken by the sound of someone rapping their knuckles against the wall above his head. He started to, but shrunk back when he saw that it was Charles standing over him.

“Can we talk?” Charles asked quietly. He seemed to have sobered up, but he looked like he’d been put through a wringer.

Arthur sat up quickly. “Yeah… sure…” He cleared his throat. “Are you… feelin’ better?”

“I’m sober, if that’s what you’re asking.” Charles crossed his arms. He seemed reluctant to give eye-contact to Arthur. “Look, about last night…”

Arthur’s stomach sank. He didn’t say anything.

“I ain’t… the best, with alcohol. Went a little overboard. I don’t… remember much. But I remember wanting to do… _things_ with you, ‘n not being too shy about it. And when I woke up…” He shifted on the spot awkwardly. “If I pressured you into doing anything you weren’t comfortable with last night, I’m sorry. That’s all I wanted to say. We ain’t gotta talk about it if you don’t care to, neither.”

Arthur just stared at Charles. He realized what Charles was implying. “Shit… I’m not worried about it, Charles. It was fun.” He grabbed his hat off the nearby boxes and put it on as he got to his feet. He gave Charles a reassuring pat on the arm. “We ought do that more often."


End file.
